Buttered Toast
by warmpissbaby
Summary: some mother fuckers are hungry for stupid food idk and then tickling. anya x gino? kinda? also the show they talk about is yo gabba gabba but I don't remember what it is so its described really badly.


After a long day out in town, the Knight of Six and Three, Anya Alstreim and Gino Weinberg, had found themselves walking around the Avalon. Things had been going great after the whole Emperor Lelouch fiasco, and since they both decided to attend Ashford Academy, the same school Suzaku went to. Everyone there was so nice and open to having incredibly skilled pilots join them.

Gino stopped out of the blue in front of the door to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" He asked with a toothy smile. Anya squinted, his teeth were too bright. "I guess." Somehow, Gino's smile widened as he grabbed Anya's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

It was pitch black until Gino flicked the lights on. The cooking area was level with the entrance, yet the lounge area was slightly lowered. Pictures of bizarre paintings scattered the walls.

"Isn't it beautiful here Anya?" The blonde boy inquired.

"Please don't become an architect." She joked.

Gino frowned. "You're so cold, you second grader."

Anya growled, trying to be intimidating, but he thought it was cute.

Gino ran over to the cabinets above the stove and looked through them. He mumbled the ingredients he saw under his breath, as if her was looking for something specific, despite the fact that he didn't know what he wanted to make.

"What're you hungry for?" He asked. Anya glanced at the clock. _10:00pm_.

"Buttered toast." She said in her trademark monotone voice.

Gino turned around in shock. "That's unexceptable! A lady like you shouldn't be consuming such food. It's for plebians!" He said sarcastically.

Anya smiled lightly. "This lady prefers eating meals for plebians over your disgusting rabbit food." She added smugly.

Gino began to shed fake tears. "Fine! Die of food poisoning for all I care!" He said, attempting no to laugh to trying to stay in character.

Gino placed the plate of perfectly toasted bread with butter on it in front of the pink haired pilot as she gave him a smile.

He smiled back and walked over to the TV right behind the dining table and took the remote. He flicked through the channels until he settled on one.

"You know I hate this show. The toys freak me out." Anya said as she glared at Gino. He glanced at her plate and was impressed that she had already finished her toast.

"But it's so fun! They sing and dance and make jokes, what's not to love!"

"God, I hope you're kidding." Anya stood up and snatched the remote from Gino's hand as she began flipping through the channels.

Gino frowned. _How could I get her to watch it with me?_ He though, before he remembered a past experience.

"Hey Anya, your legs must be tired," He started, earning a confused look from the former. "Why don't you sit down on the couch?"

Anya kept her confused look as she went to sit down, but that was just Gino wanted. He quickly pounced on her.

"G-Gino? What are you doing?" Anya asked, she was blushing hard.

He smirked. "We could do this the easy or the hard way. You could watch my show and we could have a great time, or, I could torture you until you agree to watch it with me."

"First of all, I would never watch this show, and secondly, how're you even gonna torture me?"

"Well I'm so glad you asked!" Gino's hands slowly went up Anya sides until they reached her neck, her face had gone redder.

His fingers abruptly began to tickle her right under her chin.

"G-G-G-GINO! CUHUHUT IT OUT!" Anya immediately started laughing as she tried to fend off his attack. Her hands tried to grab his, but she was giggling too much.

"What do you want me to do? You want me to keep going?" He teased.

"DOHOHOHON'T! STOHOHOHOP IT!"

"You don't want me to stop? Okay!" His fingers moved down her neck slowly and her shoulders, leaving her a giggling mess, until his hands jabbed into her armpits.

"YOU IHIHIHIDIOT! I SAID STOHOHOHOP!" Anya was now trying to kick the blonde off of her, but she had the strength of a seven year old in this state. Gino's fingers didn't stop as one hand drifted down her side and began pinching her waist, which resulted in her doubling over in laughter.

"So, I heard my show's on, do you wanna watch it?" He inquired.

Despite how much Anya was laughing and giggling, she wasn't giving in.

"Fine then, maybe this'll make you give in."

Once again, his hands slowly went up her torso and settled on her neck. Anya was too afraid to fight back, her face red and stained with tear marks.

Gino took and long breath in the blew a raspberry right in the middle of her stomach as he tickled right under her chin.

Anya's laughter could probably be heard from a mile away, it was elegant and wild at the same time.

"GIHIHIHIHIHIHINO!" She squealed, snorted and squealed as the raspberry on her stomach didn't finish for what felt like hours, even thought it was just a few seconds.

"OHOHOHOKAY OHOHOKAY YOU WIHIHIHN! UHUHUHUNCLE!"

Gino stopped his assault and moved his head and hands away from Anya.

"You're gonna be one dead son of a-"

The door opened suddenly to reveal Cornelia, confused and tired.

"You two were really loud, what was all the ruckus-" Cornelia looked at the position Anya and Gino were in. "You know sex is more fun in your own room, right?"

"CORNELIA!" They both said in unison, faces growing red.

The royal laughed. "I know you two weren't having sex. I just wanted to see your reaction. You did wake me up though."

"We're sorry." Gino started. "We forgot it was night."

"I'll forgive you, only if I get to give you a taste of your own medicine." Cornelia smirked as she approached the knights, now having scrambled off each other.

Cornelia abruptly tackled both Gino and Anya to the couch and began to scribble her fingers on their sides.

"W-Wait CorniliAHAHA!"


End file.
